Dear Diary
by Azuril Noir Raine
Summary: OMG! My first HP story! Well, it looks from the tittle like a song fic but it's not it's stricktly diary entries from a girl in Harry's class. You need to read the third book to know some of the stuff i'm talking about. and I was in a hurry to get it done


This is a Harry Potter story that's just made up of journal   
entries from a young girl in Harry's class. And sorry if my spelling is rotten-my spellcheck optios on my computer just gave out, so no flames!  
So sue me if my first H/P story sucks to friggin hell!  
I tried and it makes me happy so boooyaaaaaaaaw!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear Diary  
By Pop Flower  
  
Dear diary,  
It's my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and   
Wizardry and I already decided who's on my side and who isn't.  
There's Hermione Granger, she's pretty ok-she's also a bit of   
a know it all but she's nice so it don matter.  
Then there's Ron Weasley, oh somebody pinch me!   
He's got to be the cutest redheaded boy I have ever met...oh drool.  
But, he's got a father in the Ministry and a couple of brothers-Fred and   
George and Percy are here now but Bill, and Charlie have already graduated-  
and his sister, Ginny, is a year behind me. He's pretty ok, for a guy that is.  
And, of course, there's the legendary Harry Potter who survived  
Voldermort's attack on his house. He rocks on the Quiddich field and  
he's one of those 'all heart' types that you can't help but love-   
even if his looks are a bit pathetic.  
Diary- I've got it made! The teachers are cool  
(all eccept Snape, if you ask me he's got a five foot long, thorny, stink bug  
up his overly large nose) the house elves that work in the kitchen are really  
sweet, Hagrid, the grounds keeper, is basically like a huge puppy so to speak.  
Then of course we definetaly can't forget-Proffesor Lupin who's got to be the cutest, coolest, smartest, sweetest guy I have ever met ever to walk the earth. And di I also mention that he's cute?  
Well, my first few days have gone great here and I must tell  
you I was instantly tranfered up to a third year cuz I was so advanced in magic.  
Especialy dark magic and all that   
I'll write back after Arithmacy,  
Kaylynn  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Diary,  
You will never believe what I just did! We were all sitting in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room when a gryndalow got lose and Professor Lupin didn't have time to get his wand up- well, as you know I'm strong in the Dark Arts and when I saw it latch onto his arm with its teeth I started to yell but I felt my pulse skip and my brain did a summer-sault and...the gryndalow blew up...all over Professor Lupin. ^_^;  
Well, I think he knew I was the one that saved his arm and he gave me this look of exasperated gratittude as he dismissed class early so he could wash himself up and get his arm looked at. I'm just glad he's alright.  
See u soon,  
Kaylynn  
  
*~*  
  
Diary!  
I know I might have mentioned this before but a murderer has escaped from Azkaban, his name is Sirius Black. And from what Dumbledore says-he belongs in prison, and he has something called a gun.   
Hope those Dementores around the school catch him and leave as soon as possible,  
Kaylynn  
  
~*~  
  
Diary,   
I know I was sworn to secrecy but I gotta tell someone or I'll blow a gasket or something! Well, last night me and Harry and Ron and Hermione all went to see Hagrid cuz his Hippogriff was being executed, but when we got by the Whomping Willow this huge black dog dove out of nowhere and after a bit of a scrimmage managed to pull Ron into a gap in the Willow's roots and Ron broke his leg in the process. So I turned in to a cheetah(oh yeah, I forgot! I'm an Animagus- I can turn into an animal) and I darted in after them, the branches swinging every which way missed me when I ran through into the tree and followed a tunnel into the Shrieking Shack. I followed the noises of (my guess is) the dog dragging Ron up the stairs. When I got up there Ron was sitting on the ground and gave me a look like I was gonna bite his head off-literally- then I remembered I was still an animal and I changed back and ran over to him. I didn't realize there was someone else in the room until Harry and Hermione got in and someone closed the door behind them. It was Sirius Black-He was an Animagus too! He was that huge black dog! Then Harry jumped him after he took their wands and Hermione and Ron joined in-I just sat like a moron and watched as finally Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, joined in the fight. When Harry got a hold of a wand he yelled for Hermione and Ron to get outta the way and I coulda sworn he was gonna kill Sirius. Then Professor Lupin came in and he got Harry's wand away from him before he did it-killed Sirius that is. Then after Harry nearly blew my eardrums out screaming at Lupin and Black, Hermione blurted that Lupin was a werewolf!(that changed my view of him-I mean I just kinda gawked for a bit but I still adored him) and then Lupin gave them their wands back and explained that he and Sirius were old friends-and so were James, Harry's dad, and Peter Pettigrew, he got blown up...or so we thought. And we found out that James, Peter, and Sirius had found out that Lupin was a werewolf and had become animagi so they could keep him company when he transformed. How sweet of them. And then after Sirius nearly crushed Ron trying to get at Scabbers Lupin explained that Snape never really liked him much, or Harry's dad. Then speak of the devil, Snape appears from under Harry's invisibility cloak and after being awful rude to Professor Lupin wrapped him up in these weird cords and he was gonna leave but Harry blocked the exit and he, Hermione and Ron all tried to dis-wand him at the same time and they ended out smashing him into a wall. Well we found out that Peter Pettigrew was Scabbers and that he had betrayed Harry's parents and he'd framed Sirius who was Harry's god-father and we were all leaving when Lupin turned into a werewolf and since he hadn't taken his potion he was NOT safe to be around- well he'd dropped his wand and Peter dove at it and knocked Ron out I didn't notice this though I was watching Sirius-who'd turned into a dog-(is it any wonder I'm a cat person?) and Lupin brawl it out I was gonna help when I heard Harry yelling that Peter'd turned back into a rat and had gotten away! Lupin ran off and Sirius ran after Peter I transformed and bolted after him. When I found him there were Dementors everywhere! And when Harry and Hermione got there I was ordered to go after Pettigrew. And I did- he'd framed Sirius, he'd betrayed Harry's family, he'd be lunchmeat in a few minutes. I heard yelling and I felt a chill coming from where I'd left Harry- but I felt the chill start to fade and I guessed that the dementors were going away. So, I continued after Pettigrew. And I out ran the smelly little vermin, he wouldn't hold still so he ended up stuck in my mouth and I spat him out as far as I could and I decided it might be best to just get back and make sure everything was alright-I'd mutilate Pettigrew later. When I got back Snape was up and walking toward the castle and I quickly followed after him.  
When Harry woke up I told him about me nearly eating Pettigrew and about Snape taking them back to the school and that Sirius was lucked in the school somewhere AND that Lupin was still gone in the forest. When Dumbledore came in and shooed everyone else out and told up to use Hermione's time turner to go back and stop so of this from happening I said I'd stay in this time with Ron incase he woke up.   
When they got back and Madam Pomfrey gave us all chocolate-even though I wasn't around the dementors chocolate always makes you feel batter-Ron woke up and I made Harry tell him what had happened.  
Lupin left school the next day- and I promised to send him some wolfs bane potion as soon as needed. Sirius seems alright for now. I hope the Ministry doesn't catch him.  
I gotta go, I promised Fred and George that I'd help them fill Snape's file cabinet and cauldron full of slim and dung bombs.  
C-Ya Diary!  
Kaylynn-Master of the Most Wicked of Practical Jokes :)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Like it? I stink don't I? If you can please review it for me.  



End file.
